A Cats Tail
by Lilylucy129
Summary: A young boy named Edward gets captured by abandoned scientists, getting injected with something strange. He escapes but with one problem, he has cat ears and a cat tail. How will Edward figure this out now? He can't do it on his own. Its a tale only Roy and Edward know. RoyxCat/Neko!Edward BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

Edward walk drunkly around the corner. Clutching his hoodie so it stayed over his head with his flesh arm. He felt like he could hear every sound, from a tiny ant crawling on the ground to the bickering couple on the 3rd floor of the apartment complex he was next to. Where was he to go? He was in a random alley way in Central. Suddenly his stomach gave in and quickly ran over to a random garbage can. Cleaning out his stomach completely he mumbled his annoyance and walked on, dragging his feet on the sidewalk.

All he remembered was being in a room filled with different scientists before running out as they injected him with a yellow liquid. He moaned as he felt his head pound against his head and wiped the sweat that trickled down his neck.

"Find that short boy, we need him back!" Came a voice down one of the many corridors. Edward silently cursed to himself as he picked up his pace and ran. He danced around the corner to try and find a way out of this maze of alley ways. He couldn't though, but why? There had to be a way out.

'Who the hell made these,' he thought as he skipped over some garbage on the ground.

"There! There he is, I found him," a voice yelped behind him. He looked around to see a brown haired man. It was slicked back with some gel, and he gave off a smirk as he met eyes with Ed. He wore black-bottom framed glasses and was wearing a white lab coat. The lab coat was unbuttoned revealing a purple t-shirt tucked into some jean. That's the guy! That's the guy that gave him the shot.

Ed quickly turned around and scrambled out of there, coming to a three way section. 'Where do I go? Where? Where? Where?' his head buzzed. Silently deciding to take a right, he did. Edward looked behind to see if the man was following before crashing into another person and slamming onto the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you are going!" Hissed the man as Ed looked up to see a raven-headed man.

"Colonel?!" Ed screamed as he jumped up. There stood Roy, in a normal t-shirt and jeans, clutching his black jacket and looking straight at him.

"Roy, you know this pipsqueak?" Came a slutty voice. Ed looked behind Roy to see a young blonde girl. Her hair was bobbed to the right and she wore a red dress the ran all the way down to her black high heels.

Ed gave Roy a 'what the hell' look as he cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt you Roy, I have to go now," Ed replied as he started to run off before an arm caught him off guard. Quickly, he was shoved against the wall, feeling Roy's body against his. Roy opened his jacket a little and shoved him even closer.

"I don't see him down this way! Check the others," called that voice and Ed relaxed with relief as he realized Roy's plan.

"Sorry girl, I have some business I need to attend to! See you later." Roy smiled shyly as he quickly took Ed's wrist and ran out of the alley ways. Roy brought Ed to his usual car and shoved him into the passenger seat as he ran around to the drivers seat. Not even bothering to start the car Roy turned to Ed. Ed silently sunk into his seat as he felt himself getting red.

"Edward, why were those guys chasing you," Roy asked as calmly as he could, which, surprisingly, was pretty calm.

Ed looked down at his lap , playing with his thumbs before looking up at Roy with worry in his eye. "Promise you will believe me and not tell a soul?" Ed asked as he lifted a hand to his hood. Roy nodded silently as he was quite confused. Was this really Edward? Edward would usually throw a fit and yell 'none of your business'. Whatever happened to Ed must of been bad. "Good," Ed started as he tightened his grip on the front of the hood.

Ed slowly pulled the hood back. Letting his hood fall back to reveal two cat ears. They perched on the top of his head, as they twitched slightly at the feeling of cold air around them.

"Those jerks captured me as I was going shopping and injected me with something. I ran away as fast as I could," Ed mumbled as he ran his hand through the blond ears that lay on his head. He shook his head quickly and turned to the Colonel. He grabbed him by the collar so their noses where almost touching and screamed right in his face,

"don't you dare tell a soul what happened to me! I look pathetic, like a child. I can't believe those jackasses and I will surely get back at them!" He concluded and shoved the Colonel back. He slumped in his seat and crossed his arms giving a mean look on his face.

"Ed, you don't think you can hide forever. You have to just live with what's happ-" Roy was quickly shut down with a smack on the dashboard of his car.

"Live with it?!" Ed screamed, "how do I live with this?! These ugly things on my head, I can never be who I was before! My life is ruined," Ed yelled as he kicked his seat and let his hands roll into tight fists. Roy stayed silent as he started the car and rolled down both windows. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away into the dark road. The only things lighting the roads where the lamps that flickered on and off. Ed looked up at Roy as the wind pushed his messy, knotted hair back.

"You need to cool down, just relax. I'll drive around Central then we'll go to my house," Roy said as he gave off a smile. "And don't worry, everyone is sleeping right now. No one would be out." He said as he reached over and ruffled Ed's hair. Ed tried to swat the hand away but his arm refused to move. He forgot how tired he was. He let the wind swirl around him as he slowly looked out at the dark night. Not a star in sight, only gloomy clouds hung over the city. Ed let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him. He'd yell at the Colonel tomorrow for being a wise-ass and bring nice to him. Right now, he wanted sleep.

Roy let out a sigh of relief as the young boy beside him fell asleep. He drove too his house, which was a ways away from his workplace back at Central. He knew that if he lived in a quiet place, it'd help him relax more and it did.

His house stood right next to the corner of the street. It wasn't a big house. A little ranch house with 2 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room and kitchen. As well as a basement. He didn't ask for a big house so he didn't get one.

Roy got into his driveway and parked the car as ran to the other side and picked up the slumbering boy. Silently hoping to not wake him up as he got out his keys, but he failed. The boy stirred a little before looking at Roy. He got as red as a tomato and shoved against Roy, making both of them fall to the ground.

"Perverted old man, what are you trying to do?!" Ed squeaked as he spun his head around, not recognizing his surroundings.

"I was opening my house so I could put you to bed. That's all," Roy said through gritted teeth as he got up. Ed glared at him and got up as well.

"Well, open the damn door old man," Ed smirked as he leaned against the wall. Roy rolled his eyes grumbling about how he wasn't that old. He shoved the door open and let Ed walk into the kitchen. Ed slowly look around, his ears moving all around as he got used to everything that surrounded him. Roy smirked as he shrugged off his jacket and walk on the tiled floor over to Ed.

'Tonights going to be a long, long night,' he thought as he followed Ed, who was exploring his house. Ed perked up when he caught sight of a piano and looked over to Roy.

"I didn't know you played the piano," Ed said as he walked over to it and pressed down a key. The sound vibrated throughout the room and Ed looked around, as if he was watching it leave the piano.

Roy ran a hand through his hair and sighed, 'I gave up getting laid tonight for this kid. Great,' Roy thought as he walked into the living room.

"I don't," he responded and Ed perked up even more. "For some reason Maes thought it was cute to get me one. It's been sitting there since. You are welcome to use it, I bet it's getting lonely." Roy slumped down on a couch as he watched Ed run over to his bookshelf. Ed stared at it for about ten minutes before Roy clapped his hands getting the young cat boys attention.

"Lets get you to bed," Roy said as he lead the boy up the stairs to a guests bedroom. A plain white bedroom that held a desk, bed, and wardrobe. "Just sleep in what you have now, we'll get your clothes tomorrow. My bedroom is right down the hall so don't be afraid to knock if you need anything," Roy commented as he waved his hand 'good night' and closed his door. Ed stared at the door for a bit before silently entering his room. He gave a little grumbled and a yawn before falling straight into his bed and sleeping soundly on top of the blankets.

* * *

**Hello! It's me, Jamie. I'm so glad you read my story. I know it's a little boring right now, but next chapter some fluff will come! I hope you continue to read my story. I wrote this mostly because my mom got a new cat, his name is Simon! He is always around me now and never leaves my side, my mom doesn't like that very much. Anyways, I hope to make this story good, cause I don't like my others one. Hopefully that will happen but we can only dream. And sorry this chapter is a little short, I'll make sure the next one is long. Also! Does anyone get the pun at the name? Cats tail... Cats tale! Haha, I'm so funny I laugh at my own jokes hahaha Anyways, I hope everyone has a fantastic summer and I will see everyone next time! Make sure to keep smiling -Jamie(Tumblr: jamietennant)**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

_"Edward, Edward," came a young, childish voice from behind Ed. He slowly turned his head to meet the eyes of his younger brother, staring right back at him. He had a huge dorky smile on his face as he held up a black and white kitten by its armpits._

_"Look, I found a kitten! I decided to name him Simon. Isn't he the cutest little thing," Al cooed as he nuzzled the cats head with his own. Ed rolled his eyes at the pair as the cat gave out a small "meow" and closed its eyes with content._

_Ed put his hands on his hips and put his face in front of the cat. Okay, it was cute, but soon it would get noisy and loud and Al would not want it anymore. Ed shook his head and sighed as he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. "Al, you know you can't keep it, right?" He said as he saw Al's eyes droop with sadness as he look at the cat._

_"But, Ed!" Al whined as he hugged the cat._

_"Mom will say no when she gets home," Ed said as he turned around and walked back to the house. He waved a hand to Al, as if to command him to follow. "I guess until mom gets home you can keep it, but for now let's go home. I want to read," Ed said and looked back to see Al and the kitten perk up. Alphonse ran next to Ed and gave a huge smile as they walked into the house._

_Once inside Ed walked over to the study and sat down on the couch. He took a random book off of the side table and started to read. Al came in as well and placed the kitten down. It meowed as he followed Al all the way to the couch. Al sat next to Ed and looked over his shoulder at the book._

_"Whatcha' reading?" He sang as he swung his legs back and forth, his hands placed in between his legs._

_"It's about Chimeras," Ed replied pointing the cover._

_"What are Chimeras?" Al asked as he looked at his brother with confusion. Edward laughed and went back a few pages before pointing at a section and reading it out loud,_

_"The Chimera was, according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of three animals – a lion, a snake and a goat. Usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that ended in a snake's head, the Chimera was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra._

_"The term chimera has come to describe any mythical or fictional animal with parts taken from various animals, or to describe anything composed of very disparate parts, or perceived as wildly imaginative or implausible." Ed finished as he closed the book and peered over to Al who had a look of utter confusion on him. Ed giggled and ruffled his hair. Al may be super smart for his age but he still had a lot to learn._

_"Basically," Ed started as he winked at Al. "It's an animal with other animal parts, like a human with a pig nose," he said as he pinched Al's noses._

_"Ow, Ed that hurts!" He moaned as he rubbed his nose. "Anyways I hope I never meet a chimera, they sound disgusting..."_

_"Disgusting..."_

"Disgusting"

'Disgusting. Am I disgusting?' Ed thought as he slowly lifted his head to see the sun shine through the curtains. He smelled something that smelled like bacon and eggs, it made his stomach growl loudly making him blush. Ed sighed as he ran a hand through his golden hair at remembering his dream.

Ed swung his feet over the bed and got up. He walked over to the stairs and stared. He was at Mustangs house... He was taking care of him. Oh...

Ed sighed again and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw Roy over the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Good morning Sunshine," he laughed as he saw Ed with his bed head. Ed gave a small blush as he sat down. Roy went back to cooking, humming a little as he did. Ed played with the hem of his shirt before nodding to himself in agreement.

"Roy... Am I disgusting now?" He asked looking up to see a confused Roy. Mustang put the food on a plate, discarding it and walking over to Ed.

"Ed," he said as a grabbed a chair to face Edward. Ed looked away but was soon forced to look at the smokey eyes by a hand on his chin. "Why do you think that?"

"I had a dream last night," Ed started, looking down a little. "It was a memory. Al was there and I was reading a book about Chimeras. He looked up at me when I told him what they were, he said he never wants to meet them because they sound disgusting." Ed felt tears form in his eyes as he ears and tail drooped down. Mustang look at Ed before pulling him into a hug. Edward tensed, he wasn't used to someone hugging him.

"Roy?" Ed asked in confusion as he tried to force himself to return the hug but he couldn't. Being hug was so new to him. He could never get used to it, or so he felt like that. Maybe he could, but for now he settled with griping the front of Roy's shirt.

"Don't ever think you are disgusting," Roy said running a hand through the back of Ed's hair, making warmth spread through Ed even more. Ed nodded slowly. "If your cat ears make someone think you're disgusting, they clearly only loved you for your looks. You're beautiful no matter what." Roy finished as he scratched behind the you Chimeras ears, making a purr emit from it. Roy laughed as he pulled back with a smile. He ruffled Ed's hair, "Now how about some breakfast." He got up and walked over to the counter.

Ed followed as he looked over the counter. Just his head peered over and Roy giggled at the sight. "I'll bring it over to you, no worries."

"But, I want to help," Ed puffed as he looked over to Roy. Roy put a hand on his face and pushed him away.

"Next time," he responded and Ed's tail drooped even more. 'What's wrong with Ed? He'd never act like this, I have to talk with Maes,' Roy thought as he watched Ed shuffle back into his chair and started swinging his legs. Roy nodded to himself and slowly brought over two plates filled with eggs and bacon. Ed happily looked at the plate before stuffing his face. He looked up with a huge grin.

"Delicious!" Ed yelped with his mouth full of food. Roy rolled his eyes and handed him a napkin.

"What are you, five? Don't speak with your mouth full," Roy went back to his meal, slowly picking up a newspaper that was set on the table. He sipped the coffee out of his mug and read in complete silence. Ed wasn't used to this, he always had Alphonse to talk to at dinner, or they ate at a busy restaurant. Ed sighed as he stuffed some bacon in his mouth, 'I guess things are different here.'

Once the two boys were ready Roy looked at the clock. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up to Ed who seemed very confused. Roy picked up the two plates and brought them to the sink. "Come on time for work," he said looking back at Ed. "I guess you slept in the only pair of clothes you had, sorry."

"It's fine," Ed said with a smile as he jumped up and ran to the door. He looked over to Roy who was right behind him, pulling his shoes on. Once finished Ed opened the door and raced to the car.

"Ed, keep your hood up," Roy grumbled as he grabbed the hood and threw it over his head. "No one outside the office can see your ears. Someone might call the scientists and get you taken away."

Ed looked up in shock and gave a nod. 'Take me away to scientists?' Ed thought as he got into the car. 'Am I really that different from everyone else,' Ed's eyes grew huge with worry as he looked out the window. Today at the office was going to be different.

* * *

**Hello hello uwu I am back with another chapter! Thank you for all the follows and reviews and stuff! It means a lot! It may not mean a lot to you but to me its like "Wow someone noticed me whoa" hehe! Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I'll be back soon! Hopefully everyone in the office excepts Ed -wink wink- Anyways see you next time and keep smiling! -Jamie/ Tumblr: jamietennant**


	3. Chapter 3: Maes

**Hello hello! Thank you everyone for the comments and the following and the everything. I brag about you guys hehehe Anyways I'm officially on the single life now oooouuuuu (＞人＜;) I don't think I'm the type of person that should date. Now let me reply to your guys comments:**

**Arleet: Oh thank you! It means a lot! And your English is good, I'm glad you could understand my fic! ShiShi is a cute cat name, I may take it for this fanfic hehe! And I have 4 cats: Lily, Lucy, Oliver, and Simon Jr.**

**Edo: Moore fluff?! I shall grant your wish soon**

**Breyannia: I'm sure Al will be very happy with kitty Ed! I would be happy too hehe!**

**DragonsRoar1234: Aww thank you! You are the best!**

**Lacila: Office day with Ed sounds like a TV show haha x3 Ohh thank you, we all know Ed is cute so no need to focus on it! And I thought so, I really need a beta reader for second guessing! I was should I keep it yeees noooooo yes haha! I was too lazy to change it too, laziness never pays!**

**My iPod does not like your guys names, always trying to autocorrect! Anyways thank you again and enjoy! (⌒-⌒; )**

* * *

Ed slowly emerged from the car, the light of the sun blinding him for a second. Ed looked over to see Roy come out of the car and slam the door shut, making him flinch. Roy looked over to Ed before turning and heading to the building. Ed quickly ran after him, the wind pushing on Ed's hood making it fly off to reveal two perky cat ears.

Ed squeaked and tried to grab his hood, only making him tumble back and fall down onto the pavement. Roy quickly turned around and ran after Ed. He grabbed Ed by the collar, pulled up his hood and dragged him into the building. Ed squirmed under the grip trying to free himself.

Once Roy was in his office he threw Ed to the ground. "What the hell do you think you are doing? What if someone saw you?" Roy screamed as Ed stared with eyes of horror. One second the man was kind and caring and next thing the man is screaming at him. Ed didn't know how to react. He whimpered, making his ears fall back. Roy sighed, and walked to his desk.

"Do something quiet and don't bother me," Roy grumbled. He picked up his pen and started scribbling his name onto random pieces of paper. Ed looked at him before getting up and going over to the couch. The man hugs him this morning and now he doesn't even want to look at him. Ed wanted the old Roy back. Ever since the "Promise day" was over and Al moved into Winry's house Roy warmed up to Ed. Ed smiled a tiny bit but was soon brought out of his thoughts when a door slammed open.

"Yo! Roy-boy!" Came a familiar voice. Ed quickly grabbed his hood, but was too late. Maes quickly leapt to Ed and grabbed his hand so he couldn't pull the hood over.

"Whoa Roy, what kind of fetish do you have?" Maes asked as he pulled on one of Ed's ears.

"Maes, I don't have any weird fetishes," Roy grumbled as he looked up to see Maes playing with Ed's ears. Ed gave out a squeak as Maes pulled too hard and Ed pushed him away.

"That hurt, old man!" Ed yelped.

"Ahh, so they are real. Well Ed, looks like you have some explaining," Maes said with a smiled as he pet Ed's head. Ed smacked his hand away and sighed. He opened his mouth to explain but Roy smack both hands on his desk.

"Will you two shut up and let me work," Roy yelled. He turned to Maes and said with a stern voice, "Look, Ed was injected with something and it turned him into... Well this. We have no leads so far so I need you..." Roy took out a map of Central and circled a section. "I need you to look up everything you know about this area," Roy threw the map to Maes and went back to work. "And take Ed with you, I'll pick him up when I'm done," and with that Roy sat down and went back to work.

Maes quickly took Ed by the wrist and ran out of the room. "Better not make him any more angry," Maes laughed as he let go of Ed and walked on.

"Whoa, Ed. What the hell is that?" Came another voice Ed knew all too. The smell of smoke wrapped around him and Ed turned around to see Havoc pointing at his cat tail flicking on the ground.

"Uhh.. Well.." Ed started mumbling as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Is it some kind of phase or something?" Havoc asked, he walked over to Ed and tugged at one of the two perky cat ears.

"Havoc, you bastard that hurts," Ed quickly covered both of his ears.

"What are you? Some kind of mutan-" Havoc was quickly interrupted by a hand placed over his mouth. A tiny man stood behind him, standing on his toes. Fury appeared with a dorky smile.

"What Havoc meant to say was you look very cute today!" Fury quickly said before taking Havoc with him and running off.

Ed stared at the two as he ran off. What was wrong with him, he was still the same Ed. Just some ears and a tail added to him.

"Edward!" Maes called quickly pulling Ed out of his thoughts. He turned to see Maes waving for him to follow, and so he did. Soon Maes greeted them both with a door. He smiled and opened the door. Ed was greeted with mountains of papers and books.

Ed couldn't help but stare at the mess. How could someone work in this. Maes pushed Ed in and closed the door before laying out the map on a table. Well,laying as in pushing papers off then putting it down. Ed looked at the map and saw where Roy circled. It seemed to be at one of the more poor parts, great. Ed scratched his ear and looked at the map more.

"Well, Ed," Maes said as he studied the spot. "Right here was an old apartment building, it's abandoned now. That might where it happened but it seems too logical." Maes muttered as he looked around some more.

"Well, maybe that's what they wanted. They want to lead you there and then capture you or something," Ed shrugged as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Well can you tell me anything?" Maes asked looking over to Ed.

Ed squirmed in his chair a tiny bit before nodding. "There is one thing," he started. "I saw a brown haired man, his hair was slicked back with some gel. He had black-bottom framed glasses and was wearing a white lab coat. Under the lab coat seemed to have a purple t-shirt tucked into some jeans..." Ed said. He saw Maes writing down what he just said in some notes.

"Well, if he showed you his face and didn't try to hide I can probably guess he was in a disguise, but hey, what do I know," Maes said as he put the pen down and smiled at Ed. "Thanks Ed, this piece if information helps."

Ed nodded in response before giving a big yawn. His eyes slowly got droopy and soon laid his head down on the desk. He closed his eyes, letting sleep welcome him. He felt someone ruffle his hair before he fell into a dreamful land.

* * *

**Sorry it is short, next chapter will be longer! I promise! Anyways, keep smiling -Jamie / Tumblr: jamietennant**


	4. Chapter 4: Cat Nap

**Did anyone catch my really bad mistake? Nooo Hmmm... I said Maes was alive but also said this takes place after the Promise day.. Oops. Sorry! I didn't realize until a week after I updated! Sorry Sorry! I guess this is an AU where Maes lives! Yaay. Anyways thanks for all the follows and the favorites and the reviews! Means a lot! I honestly think this story sucks but oh well! **_  
_

**Anyways, I've been playing too many video games, so I may be slow with updating! I just got back into League of Legends(even though I suck), I'm replaying Okamiden, and I am playing Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass owo I always have my Animal Crossing New Leaf village to watch over, must never let anything bad happen to it haha. So yea, also school is coming up. Noo I don't want it. If you don't know, I get very busy over the school year. I run a club I was forced to run(An anime club I didn't even want to be apart of but all the freshmen were like "You must join!" so I was like fine and then they put me in charge because I was the only organized one like mehh), I'm in a club that gets very boring over time(The Gay-Straight Alliance, I love it and all but seriously, it got boring. Hnnnghhh I want to do more stuff for that club but probably not). I also have a 2 hour dance class(I take tap, jazz, ballet) I also do VIPs which, overtime, starts to become like 9am to 1pm on suNDAY! I also teach a class so yea. I may also get a job! I'm excited, because then I can buy stuff and yay! I need money for my Edward Elric cosplay, golden eye contacts, and since I have a prescription, they'll probably cost a lot. Hmmph :c Anyways, let me reply to your comments instead of writing this, i bet no one read this.**

**Guest: Glad you like the story! It means a lot uwu**

**Breyannia: Ooooh so many good ideas! I'm still thinking as well, we have to see what I come up with!**

**Lacila: ヽ(´▽｀；)/ Office day with Ed, Office day with Ed **** Huhuhu don't worry, no one will hurt Ed... yet **

******Edo: Aww thank you! Yes, Maes was always the caring type, Roy.. not so much. He'll open up to Ed more.**

* * *

_"Edward, Edward!" Alphonse called as he ran back to the house. He held a giant book in his little hands. Edward looked up from the paper he was writing on the front porch and smiled at Al. Before Ed knew it Al tripped and fell right on his face. The book flew out of his hands and plopped right on the ground._

_"Al! Are you okay?" Edward asked as he ran over to Al with concern flooding his face. Al was always clumsy but that never stopped Ed from worrying! Al looked up with a goofy smile and relief fell onto Ed._

_"Brother! You don't have to worry about me so much! I'm fine," Al giggled as he sat up and looked at Ed. Ed ruffled his little brothers hair and stood up._

_"No matter what you say, I'll always worry," Ed replied as he walked over and picked up the book Al was holding. He dusted it off to see the title. "Chimera" it read in golden characters. "Al," Ed said as he turned to see Al picking himself up from off the ground. "Why are you reading a book on Chimeras?"_

_"When I heard you talk about them, I just had to read about it!" Al took the book from Edwards hands and looked at the cover. "Some of the words are too big for me though," Al sighed as he flipped through the giant brown book. "Like what's a... evo-vu..." Al struggled sounding out the word. Ed quickly took the book from Alphonse's hands and read the word,_

_"Evolution." Ed stated as he closed the book and looked at Al. His face brightened up._

_"Evolution! Evolution! I never knew that's how you wrote it," Al smiled as he opened the book and stared at the word. "E-v-o-l-u-t-i-o-n," Al sang as he hugged the book and twirled in a circle. "Thank you big brother,"Al smiled._

_"You're welcome! Now let me get back to my paper," Ed replied as he walked back to the porch. He looked down at the floor were his paper once was. He looked quickly spun around looking for the paper. 'Where did it go?' Ed thought as he frowned. Al ran over to him with confusion, as he watched his brother run around the porch._

_"What are you doing," Al asked as he cocked his head to the side a little. Ed looked over to him and sighed._

_"I was writing a paper but I guess the wind picked it up," Ed replied as he slumped down on the floor. He ran a hand through his golden hair._

_"Is this it?" Called Alphonse. Ed looked up to see Al holding the paper he was just writing. Ed jumped up and ran to Al._

_"Where did you find this?" Ed exclaimed as he looked at the paper. He was almost done too and did not want to start over._

_"It was over there, in that bush," Al said pointing at a flower bush on the side of the house. "But what is it?"_

_"Just some notes from something I was reading that Winry let me borrow," he replied as he ruffled his little brothers hair. "Thanks Al, it's nice to know you got my back!"_

_"Well, I guess I do! I'll always be there for you Ed!" Alphonse laughed._

"But will you be with me when you see me like this?" Ed mumbled under his breath as his tail swung under his chair. Ed slowly lifted his head from his arms that were rested on a table.

He scanned the room but saw no one in sight. Where did Maes go? In fact where did anyone go? Did they just disappear? Ed groaned to himself, his neck sent an ache down his spine. He defiantly slept in the wrong position, but that isn't the problem right now.

He slowly stumbled to the door, catching himself on the golden door knob. He opened the wooden door, only to have light blind him. He scrunched his face at the sight, slowly shaking his head of the dizziness that surrounded him.

Ed looked up and down the hallway, and again. Saw no one.

'Where the hell is everyone?' Ed questioned as he closed the door with a 'thump' and ran down the red carpeted hallway. Ed looked over the corner to see Havoc in some papers that seemed important. Finally, a person. Ed stumbled around the corner and ran towards the man.

"Havoc, where did Maes go?" Edward asked as his ear twitched when the young man caught sight of him. He glared at him before sighing.

"Finally awake, I see," Havoc commented before taking a deep breath. "Maes said you fell asleep, once he finished investigating and stuff he let you sleep. Should be in Roy's office but hell, I don't even know." Havoc finished as he pulled at Ed's ear.

"Ow!" Ed squeaked as he grabbed his ears and covered them the best he could. "Don't do that! It hurts, and I don't want you touching me!" Ed hissed as he took a step back from the man. He glared at him with his golden eyes, as his tail swished back and forth in anger.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't think you'd be the sensitive type of cat," Havoc winked as he grabbed the papers the lady was giving back to him and heading off.

"Let me grab one of your ears and see if you like it,"Ed muttered, as he followed Havoc to the office. It was a silent trip, clearly the two weren't happy. Once arriving at the Colonels office, they said their silent good-byes and went their separate ways.

Not bothering to knock Ed walked straight into the office, to see Roy and Maes looking over some papers, clearly something important. Maes perked up at the sound of the door and looked over to see Edward. Maes brightened up and ran straight for Ed.

"I see someone woke up from their little cat nap!" Maes giggled as he played with Ed's ears.

Ed swatted at Maes, a low growl emitting from his throat. "What do you mean cat nap? I slept and that was that! And don't touch me!" Edward snapped as he hissed at Maes.

Roy smacked his hands on the table which made both Maes and Edward jump. Roy sent a death glare to Edward before speaking. "Ed, that is not how you talk to someone, understand?"

Ed just rolled his eyes and nodded before slumping in a seat and crossing his arms. Maes walked back to his seat as well.

"Seems like your feline voice is kicking in," Maes commented as he took some notes. Ed quirked and eyebrow and stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you," Maes pointed at Ed with a smile. "Will start acting more cat like. Keep that in mind Roy." Maes looked over to Roy who just waved his hand.

"I figured, anyways Ed, I got a phone call for you." Roy looked up to see Ed right in front of his face with a questioning look. Maes was right, the cat instincts are improving.

"From who?" Ed asked as he tilted his head sideways, an ear falling wit it.

Roy cleared his throat. He wouldn't dare say it but Ed looked too cute right now.

"Ahh it was from Alphonse. He is going to come by tomorrow and visit."


	5. Chapter 5: Alphonse

**みんなさんこんにちは(o^^o) How is everyone today? I am good, just busy. I am officially back to school, so it will take a little longer to update! Sorry.. Anyways, a lot of my classes are filled with Seniors and its scary! I hope everything goes okay this year! Hnnnghh! Anyways thank you for following! I didn't think many of you would follow! So thank you! Now let me respond to your reviews,**

**Breyannia: Be ready for the next chapter! Al will teach Roy all the tricks of cats, hehe! Thank you~**

**Edo: Ed is too cute! I love him! Thank you!**

**Lacila: Ohh draw a neko Ed! That will be too cute! Al would defiantly not want Ed to turn back! Ohh noo, anyways. Thank you~**

**shadowcat247: Thaaank you~ :3**

* * *

"What?" Ed asked, his tail dropping to the floor. Roy looked up, confused.

"Alphonse, your brother. Don't tell me you forgot him..." Roy muttered as he flipped through papers. He slowly looked up to see Ed's big golden eyes staring right at him. Ed backed away from Roy, tripping on the table behind him and falling right on top of it.

"No, no!" Ed yelped, sitting up an waving his hands in front of him. His ears glued to his head, "he can't see me like this."

"Ed," Roy started as he got up from his seat and walked over to him. He ruffled Ed's hair and smiled down at him, "He is your brother. He'll accept you no matter what." Ed slapped Roy's hand and glared at him.

"What do you know?" Ed snapped jumping onto the table, standing over Roy. "How do you know he'll accept me. He may hate, never want to see me again." Ed started to slowly sob. Tears ran down his face as he sniffled and continued on. "He may give me away to scientists or kill me right when he-"

"Edward Elric!" Roy screamed causing Ed to snap out of his sobbing. He sniffled and look at Roy. "Al is your brother and has done everything he can to love and accept you. Don't go doubting him. You think some cat parts will change his mind about you?" Ed whimpered as he was screamed at by Roy. Roy sighed and slowly became calm as he turned to Ed. "Now, come off the table."

Ed nodded and crawled off the table. He felt something warm being placed on his shoulders, looking to see it was Roy's jacket.

"Get some rest," Roy responded, ruffling Ed's hair one more time before going back to work. Maes stayed silent the whole time, not wanting to comment on the situation.

* * *

Ed heard a knock on the door, knowing who it was. It was a new day, and Ed was shaking in his seat. He still remembered everything Roy told him, smiling to himself, before going straight faced again and looking to the door. He nodded to himself and slowly got off the couch and to the door. He sat in Roy's office, Roy was off to eat lunch. Ed wasn't hungry, even a little nibble would make him puke.

Ed slowly made his way to the door. As he raised his hand to the golden door knob, that held a wall between him and his brother, he gulped. He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and threw the door wide opening, revealing himself to his brother.

"Big brother!" Alphonse called throwing himself at Ed. He hugged and squeezed his big brother to death, giggling the whole time.

"Al!" Ed responded quietly. He nuzzled his head into his little brothers broad shoulder.

"Ed? Are you alright?" Al asked as he felt his brother stiffen up. "Ed I know about everything, don't worry," he smiled and rubbed circles in his brothers back.

Ed perked up, his ears standing a little as he looked up at Al. "You know, how?"

Al giggled and ruffled his brothers hair, "Roy told me! You're lucky to have him, he cares so much!"

"What! We aren't together," Ed yelped, pulling back from his brother. He lightly punched his brother on the broad shoulder as a blush formed on his face. "Besides, I'm the big brother! I should be comforting you!" Ed glared at Alphonse, walking back to the couch and slumping into it

Al skipped next to him and gave him a goofy smile. "Well," he started, rolling his eyes. "I'm the taller one!" He stiffened his chest and pointed at himself, giggling the whole time.

Ed pushed his brother off the couch, "and I'm the stronger one!"

"Well it's good to see you guys are okay," came a voice from the doorway. Ed and Al turned to see Roy watching them with an amused look. "And besides," he said, walking over to the couch and sitting in-between them. "I'm the strongest AND the tallest!" He ruffled both of the boys hair as they sent glares down him. Roy laughed at the two, glad to see everyone back to normal. He was worried for Ed, scared he wouldn't even face his brother. But here he was, laughing with his brother, and that's all that matters.

"Ah Ed, I forgot!" Al said, jumping up and turning to Ed. He quickly lunged at his big brother and started rubbing his ears. "I love your ears!"

"Oi, Al! Stop st-" Ed was quickly interrupted when a purr erupted from his throat. He leaned into his brothers touch, closing his eyes with content.

"Wow Al, I think you found your brothers weakness!" Roy laughed as he watched the two. "Thank you, I'll be sure to remember," he said, watching Ed's face relax.

"I'm a cat expert, if you ever need any help dealing with brother now that he is in this state, come to me!" He said, as he stopped scratching Ed's ear and sat next to him.

"Heh, I'm glad you're here. I will," Roy responded as he gave Al a smile. On the other hand, Ed wasn't amused.

"Don't go giving the pervert any ideas Al! He'll use them against me," Ed squeaked. Edward blushed at the thought of all the ideas his brother would give Roy. It was bad enough he decided to live with the bastard, now he will know a few weaknesses.

Great.

"Well, how about we all go out to eat tonight, my treat." Al said getting up. He looked over to Ed who was slumped into the couch sighing.

"Al, you are visiting." Ed said, sitting up a tiny bit, resting his chin on the back of his hand. "I'll be paying. No way you will pay."

Al rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. "I knew you would say that," he sighed. "Oh well, at least I tried, right?" He looked over to Roy and winked. Roy laughed, but nodded, agreeing with Ed.

"Ed's, right. We'll pay, and you can also stay at my house until you leave." Roy commented, Al's face brightened up.

"Thank you!" Al yelped.

Ed sighed, again, tonight will be a long night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Keep on smiling -Jamie/ Tumblr: jamietennant**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

**This is short, sorry children!**

* * *

Roy, Ed, and Al all walked up the stone steps to the diner that sat in front of them. Ed sighed, tugging his hood more so he could hide the cat ears his beneath it. He was nervous alright. His first time out in public with the cat ears.

Al opened the door, letting them be led into a small diner, looked like a typical one you'd find in a suburban area. Ed chuckled to himself before looking up. A young man, dressed in white and red, greeted them with a smile.

"Just three?" He asked, Roy responded with a nod. "Alright, right this way if you will." He said as he grabbed three menu off the brown desk in front of him and led the three off to a seat. The seat had red cushion seats on either side, and a white table in-between. Ed and Al sat on one side, Roy the other. "I'll be back in a little, anything to drink before I go?"

"I want a hot chocolate, no milk," Ed shot up. The young man giggled and nodded, taking notes.

"A water, please," Al murmured, giving a quick smile before opening the menu.

"A coffee," Roy said, looking up at the man. He jotted everything down, before taking his leave. Once he left, the three were left in the silent. Nothing but the flipping of pages. First Ed closed, then Roy, then Al.

"Alright I'm back with your drinks! Oh! And menus closed? Must be time to take orders," he said as he gave the drinks to each person.

"I want a hamburger, lettuce and pickles please," Ed said, handing the menu to the man.

"Can I get a Greek salad," Al asked, smiling again. The man took the menu and wrote it down.

Lastly came Roy, he looked at the man, saying, "a dish of raviolis."

"Of course! Thank you," the man bowed and left without another word. Roy looked over the Ed who was sipping hot hot hot chocolate out of a spoon. Roy could see the steam roll out of the cup as Ed took the cup into his hands and sighed happily.

"Thanks for getting me dinner..." Al said, scratching his cheek as he smiled. Ed looked up quickly, like he just woke up, his mouth in an "o" form. He looked at Al and smiled,

"Glad you came and saw me! Getting too old for your big brother?" Ed asked. Al giggled and shook his head.

"Never! I've been busy, I've been helping Winry with the shop," Al said, swirling his straw around the cup. Ed looked up to Roy, who had a smug look on his face.

"Seems like Al's got himself a girlfriend," he laughed. Al shot up bright pink, turning his head to the side and crossing his arms.

"Do not, where'd you get that stupid idea from," Al asked, raising his eyebrows at Roy. "Just because I'm helping a girl means jack shit."

"Al!" Ed yelped, looking at his brother with wide eyes. "Why are you swearing! You never swear!"

"I'm older now, Ed."

"I keep forgetting, I thought you were like... eight," Ed said, sighing. He couldn't believe his brother was so old now. He was all grown up, living his own life.

Al laughed, shoving Ed in the side, letting Ed give out a "mew"!

Ed quickly put a hand over his mouth, blushing all over. He slammed his head onto the table, grabbing his hoodie to cover more of his face.

Roy chuckled to himself, 'cute'. He looked over to the see a man coming back, a tray in one hand, the other hanging on his side. He place the tray on a table on the other side, grabbing the plates off it and setting them down to each person.

Once down he bowed and left, skipping over to the next table.

Ed looked down at his hamburger, before grabbing it with both hands and devouring it. Al nibbled at his salad, eating the olives and tomatoes slowly. He savored every bite.

Roy sighed, you can clearly tell who the responsible is and the not so responsible one. How unwonted, who would of thought. Roy still smiled, cutting his ravioli in half and sticking a piece in his mouth.

Once dinner was done, they headed back home. Ed showed him around Roy's house, skipping and pointing at the different things. "Here," he said as he got to his room, or the guest room. "This is my room, but you can sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch!"

"Are you sure, you can sleep here. I don't mind," Al asked, waving his hands in front of himself. Ed shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said leading Al into the room. Once Al was perfectly situated and fine, Ed left the room with a sigh. He looked over and saw Roy standing in the door way of his room.

"You sure you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Said it was fi-"

"You can always sleep with me," Roy said, smiling. Ed's golden cat ears twitched, before letting them hang down.

"No funny business..." Ed muttered, standing straight up and walking over to Roy's bed. He crawled into one side, shuffling under the covers. Roy waited until Ed was under the covers, before he got under too.

Ed turned away from Roy, blush forming on his face like crazy. He tried to calm down, laying his ear flat against his face as he snuggled into the covers some more. He sniffed, smelling the smell of smoke, but something mixed into it, apples? Maybe...

Ed mumbled a quick 'good night' and fell into a deep slumber. Roy watched as the boy fell asleep, before smiling. He stroked one of Ed's golden ears that sat on top of his head.

'So soft,' Roy thought as he quietly slipped deeper into the covers. He turned away from Ed as well, closing his eyes. He listened to Ed's steady breathing before falling to sleep as well.

* * *

**Been busy doing nothing, sorry! Hopefully I'll update again this month, yay~ **

**Bye Bye, Jamie**


End file.
